


Bonne Anniversaire

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina reads a card from Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 31 March 2006  
> Word Count: 180  
> Prompt: March 2006, Birthday  
> Summary: Gina reads a card from Robert.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

_The latest birthday card my Robert gave to me...._

 

My dearest Gina,

For each year you remain with me, I am forever blessed by your love and your continued wish to remain with me. And for each year you remain with me, I renew my promise to love and cherish you as the prized gift you are to me. You are my reason for living, _mon amour_ , even if sometimes I don't seem to show it.

You are more beautiful with each passing day, my Angelina. I will never tire of waking next to you, watching the sun's light kiss your porcelain skin as if alighting for the first time on perfection.

On this day of all days, I choose to worship you as the goddess you are to me. This day that commemorates Heaven's loss when such a perfect angel chose to walk upon the earth. To me, you will never be less than my heavenly inspiration and reason for living.

You are my friend, my lover, my dearest love, my inspiration, my very reason for living.

Happy birthday, _ma chere_ , now and for always.

Yours always,  
Robert


End file.
